Jealousy
by MonkeyStrawhatLuffy
Summary: An old friend of the Strawhat's appears. What will happen to Alley? This is the sequel to Someone to Save Me.
1. Chapter 1:Escape

_Two years ago, a promise was made between two people on the shores of Phantom Island. He said he would find her no matter what. She made him promise to keep his word. They went there seperate ways but never forgot the other. Now, two years have past and there dreams have been fullfilled. It's time to see just how far he will go to keep his word._

**Chapter 1**

"Vivi. It's been two years. This country can live without you. You're my friend and I'll miss you, but it's time you left this country. I can see it in your eyes more and more every day. You want to be back with them." Kohza said. He and Vivi were taking a walk around the palace. It was a beautiful, cloudless day in Alabasta.

"But Kohza, I can't just leave everyone behind. And you're wrong! This country needs me! I can't leave. What about my father? And Chaka? Igaram? I can't just dump all my responsibilties on them! Don't you understand!?" Vivi asked.

Kohza sighed. "You're becoming more and more distracted from your duties lately. The more you think about that Strawhat and his crew, the more distracted you become. You're no help to Alabasta this way."

Vivi stopped. Kohza turned around to look at her. Vivi looked at him with such feirceness in her eyes that Kohza took a step back. "I love this country!!!! Don't you EVER say I'm no help!!!!!" Vivi stared at him for another minute and then turned and walked away.

"I guess this means our walk is over." Kohza said as he watched Vivi walk away.

The next day Kohza came to the palace to appologize to Vivi. He had thought she would have been over it by now but she hadn't come to meet him for there walk. He finally figured he had better go appologize.

When he walked up to the door the guards held there weapons out to stop him. "Hey! Come on you guys! You know me! I'm just here to see Vivi!" he cried.

"The princess told us that she did not wish to see you and that we were to keep you out. Sorry Kohza. Princess's orders." the guard on the right said.

"Hmph." Kohza said as he turned and walked away with his hands in his pockets. He hadn't realized he'd made Vivi that upset. Now he was more determined then ever to find a way to her room and appologize. As he was walked through the courtyard and toward the main gate, he spotted Pell.

"Hey Pell!" Kohza called. "I need a favor!

"What is it now Kohza? Why aren't you with Vivi?" Pell asked.

"I...umm...sort of said some things yesterday that made her mad. Now she won't talk to me and she has guards in front of the door that won't let me in. Can you fly me up to her room to appologize?" Kohza begged.

Pell sighed. "Normally, I would never dream of disobeying the princess's orders, but, this one time I'll make an exception. But don't expect me to help get you out of these things all the time. This is a one time deal."

Kohza brighttened. "Thanks Pell." He climbed on Pell's back as Pell began to change into his half form. Then they flew up toward Vivi's bedroom. Pell dropped Kohza off on the balcony outside her room.

"Good luck Kohza." he said and then flew off.

"Thanks." Kohza said. He turned around to face the two doors leading into Vivi's room. He gathered up his courage and knocked.

Suddenly Vivi burst out the doors. Before Kohza knew it, he was pinned on the ground with Vivi's knee in his stomach and her Peacock Slashers at his throat. "Kohza?!" she ask in surprise. She stood up and pulled her string slashers into her sleeves. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Her voice was cold.

"I came to appologize but it looks like you should be the one appologizing to me." he said rubbing the place where her knee had been.

"Hmph. You deserved it." Vivi replied. She had her back turned to him.

"Anyway, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I didn't mean it that way." he said.

"Then how did you mean it Kohza?" she asked.

"I just want you to be happy. I can see how miserable you are. You miss them." Kohza replied.

Vivi sighed and turned around. "I'm sorry too. I guess the only reason I got mad was because what you said was the truth. I do miss them and I have been next to useless for this country lately. But is it really that obvious?"

"Yes." Kohza said reluctantly. "Vivi, go to them. I'll stay here and cover your leave."

"But Kohza-" Vivi started to protest.

"No buts. You've given so much to this country. For two years your heart has been with them but you forced yourself to stay here. You sacraficed your happiness in order for this country to grow and prosper. Everyone is happy just like you wanted. It's time for you to do something for yourself for once." Kohza said.

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" Vivi asked.

"So you're saying you'll go?" Kohza said.

Vivi gave a small sigh. "Yes. I'll go." she said.

"Get your stuff together. You leave tonight." Kohza said.

Late that Night

Vivi picked up one of her bags and handed it to Kohza. Then she picked up the other one. Vivi had tried to pack lightly but she had found it hard to leave anything behind.

As they started to leave Vivi suddenly said, "Kohza wait! I can't just leave without an explination. I can't not say goodbye." She suddenly began to cry. She knew that she wanted to leave but she hadn't realized it would be this hard.

"Here. Let me take your bag. I'll take them out to the courtyard and tie them to my horse." he said. Then as he handed her a piece of paper he said, "Here. I thought you might want to say goodbye." After that he walked at the door leaving Vivi standing there.

She looked down at the piece of paper. Finally she sat down at the desk in her room and began to write.

A little while later, Vivi joined Kohza out in the courtyard. She handed him the letter. "Give this to my father when he finds out I'm gone." she said. She then gave a long, shrill whistle. Karoo came running around the corner. Vivi climbed on him. Then, with one last look at the palace, she and Kohza began their journey to Nanohana.

_Well, there you have it. Chapter 1 is done. Please Review!_


	2. Chapter 2:Big News

_Here's chapter 2! This chapter switches to Alley's point of view and what's happened in her world over the past two years. _

**Chapter 2**

I was sitting on Sunny's head looking out at the ocean. It was hard to believe that two years had passed since I had seen Luffy. I was 18 now. Luffy would have been 19 if I figured it right. I gave a small sigh. Things had been boring around here lately for once. We had been at sea for three weeks with no sight of land and everyone was growing restless, including me. So in order to keep my mind off things, I thought about all that had changed in those two years as I stared out at the sea.

First off, my crew had grown alot. Mostly it was through marriage though. It seemed to me that these days, I was the only one still single. But that probably had something to do with the fact that I was one of the youngest crew members. It also had to do with the fact that I knew that somewhere out there, the man of my dreams was fullfilling his dreams and would one day come back to me. I was determined to be with him again.

I let my mind wander as I stared out at the endless stretch of sea. I began to think about Luffy. I just couldn't help it. I had been keeping track of his whereabouts by the news paper delivered by a seagull. Actually, I stole it from Mellony after she was done, but still, I knew where he was. His bounty had been raised. It was currently 450 million berries. He and the rest of the strawhats had last been seen three islands away from Raftel. He was getting so close. I knew it wouldn't be long until he became king. And then he would be back for me. I couldn't wait!

"Hey! Stop staring out at the sea and come here and read this!" Mellony called as she ran out on the deck and towards my sitting spot.

"Huh?" I said. She had just snapped me out of my day dreaming and it took my brain a minute to start working.

"Look!" she said. She sounded out of breath. I figured she must have run all the way from her quarters to wave a paper in my face. "This arrived yesterday. I started reading it today and I think you might want to see this!"

I just stared at her. I had never seen Mellony looking so hyper and bent out of shape. "Um..." I said.

That's when she started to get annoyed. "Just get down here!"

I jumped down off Sunny's head and stood in front of her. "Why can't you just tell me? I hate reading those things." I whined.

"Oh really?" she asked. "Then why have you been stealing my papers?"

I looked at the ground. "Rats!" I thought to myself. Then outloud, "Um...I...umm...I like the pictures."

"Suuurrreeee." she said. "Then why are pages missing when you put them back?"

"You noticed that?!" I asked surprised until I remembered I was supposed to be playing dumb. "That wasn't me!"

"Um hm. Sure. And you expect me to believe it was a coincidence that they were all about Luffy and the Strawhat crew?" she asked.

"Okay, okay! Fine! You caught me! But you know how I fill about him!" I cried. "I told you guys about what really happened at Phantom Island! He promised me. I have to know where to find him when the time comes!"

Mellony gave a small sigh. "Just read it!" she said. She threw the paper at me and then walked away. "I'm done arguing with you."

I stuck my tounge ot at her back.

"I saw that!" she called back.

I just stood and stared. "How does she do that?" I said in wonder. Then I glanced down at the paper in my hand. When I saw the headline, I gasped. My jaw dropped and I rubbed my eyes to make sure what I was seeing was true. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I had imagined this moment so much that I couldn't believe it was actually here. When the shock wore off I went flying toward the galley.

When I burst through the doors I cried, "Sandra!"

"Ahh!" she screamed, dropping all the plates she had been carrying. They crashed to the floor. "If I've told you once I've told you a-" but she stopped short when I held up the paper. "No way!" she whisphered.

I set the paper on the counter. The headline said "The World's New King: Monkey D. Luffy." Below was an article about how Luffy had become the pirate king after finding One Piece on Raftel.

"I just can't believe it!" Sandra cried as she set the paper down after reading the article.

"I can! I knew he would do it! Now he can keep his promise!" I cried exitedly.

Sandra smiled at me. "So this is what this whole thing is about." she said with a grin.

"No!" I cried.

She just gave me a look.

"Okay fine! Yes." I admitted.

"Then I guess we found our course, huh captain?" she asked.

"Yep!" I said cheerfully. "We're going to find him! I mean them!"

"You better go above deck and tell the rest of the crew and Mellony so we can steer this tub in the right direction." she said.

"Oh right!" I cried and then took off flying. I ran up two flights of stairs and burst out onto the deck. "Mellony!" I cried. "Set a course for Raftel!!!"

When I said that, everyone on deck stared at me. Finally Mellony spoke up. "So you read the article?"

"Yes! Now let's move!" I said. I could hardly contain my excitement and my joy.

"Isn't that a little dangerous captain?" Lissa asked.

"Huh? Oh, but it's worth the risk!" I said.

"What's gotten into her?" Lissa asked.

"Luffy." Mellony replied.

Lissa smiled. "You heard the captain. Get to work!" she said.

I smiled and then walked to the front of the ship as Mellony shouted instructions to the crew. "I'm coming Luffy. And then I can show you what I've learned in these two long years. You won't have to save me anymore." I gave a small sigh as I thought about seeing his face again. "And finally, we can be together."

_Well, now that you've read it, please review! _


	3. Chapter 3:Beached

_Chapter 3! Onto the mishaps of the Strawhat Crew!!!_

**Chapter 3**

Luffy was lying on the deck of his ship, watching the clouds go by. He really couldn't believe that he was the Pirate King. The whole world was his now. And yet, something was missing. Ever since that sunset two years ago, he had felt like something was missing. He sighed and sat up. Luffy glanced around the deck for someone to talk to. The only person in sight was the sleeping Zoro. Luffy got up and walked over to him. "Oi, Zoro! Wake up!" he said as he poked him.

Zoro yawned and stretched out his arms. "What is it Luffy?" he asked.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Luffy said.

"Sure." Zoro said. He had a surprised expression on his face. This wasn't something Luffy normally did.

"I have this feeling that won't go away. What do I do about it?" Luffy asked.

Zoro looked a bit confused. "Are you sure you aren't just hungry Luffy?" he replied.

"No! This feeling, it won't go away even when I do eat. It's been there for two years. Ever since we left Phantom Island." Luffy explained.

"Ah, I see." Zoro said with a grin. "Have you ever felt this before Luffy? Like when you are around Nami or Robin?" he asked.

"Huh?" Luffy looked confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Zoro just smiled.

"What?" Luffy asked.

"Oh nothing." Zoro said.

"Tell me!" Luffy begged.

"Fine." Zoro said. "There's a time in everyone's life that they find a person that makes them get an odd feeling. And the more time they spend with each other, the closer they get. It's a thing called love. It's when two people want to be more then friends. Luffy, that girl back on Phantom Island, do you feel that way about her?"

"Well...yeah, I guess." he replied.

"Then that's what that feeling is. And I hate to break it to you, but it won't go away until you're with her again." Zoro said.

Luffy thought about this for a minute. "I promised her I would come back for her after I got my dream. Now I guess it's time to carry out that promise." He sat there staring at nothing. After awhile he looked at Zoro, who had almost gone back to sleep, and asked, "Hey Zoro. Have you ever felt that way about a girl?"

Zoro, who was half asleep, answered," Tashi-" Then, realizing what he was saying, jumped up and yelled, "Wait! I didn't...what I meant was...I...umm...no!"

"Whatever!" Luffy said while laughing uncontrollably.

"Hey! That was a dirty trick!!!" Zoro yelled.

"That's that lady swordsman, right?" Luffy asked while still laughing.

"Cut it out!" Zoro yelled as he poked Luffy with the hilt of his katana.

"Okay, okay." he chuckled a bit. "I"m hungry!" he announced. And with that he headed off to the kitchen. He paused and looked back at Zoro who still looked pretty mad. Then he started humming "Zoro and Tashigi sittin in a tree" as he walked off.

"Not funny Luffy!" Zoro yelled after him.

Luffy just laughed. He was still laughing when he entered the kitchen.

"What put you in such a good mood?" Sanji asked as he was chopping vegetables to cook with the fish on the stove.

For an answer Luffy just laughed.

"Hm." Sanji said. "If you're done bothering me, go away and let me cook in peace. Go play with Usopp or something."

"But Sanji, I'm hungry!" Luffy complained, suddenly serious. He was really trying to keep his mind off of what Zoro had said about this thing called love.

"Get out of here Luffy. You just ate an hour ago. You'll have to wait until dinner like everyone else." Sanji said.

"Hmph." Luffy grumbled. Then when Sanji turned his back to dump the vegetables in the fish, Luffy stretched over and grabbed a carrot that Sanji hadn't cut up yet.

"Hey! I saw that! Give that back Luffy!" Sanji called.

"See ya!" Luffy called and dashed out of the kitchen.

"Heh. Same old Luffy." Sanji said with a grin after Luffy had left.

Luffy escaped and ran to his favorite spot, on top of Sunny's head. He stared out at the ocean while he shoved the whole carrot in his mouth. Just after he swallowed it he felt someone grab him from behind and try to throw him over board. He yelled in surprise.

"Why weren't you keeping watch!" Nami yelled. "Now we're off course and I have no idea where we are!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Luffy yelled. He was barely able to hold on as Nami tried to push him into the ocean.

"You better be!!!" she yelled. "I left you and Zoro over there to look out and I come on deck to find that he's asleep and you were in the kitchen swiping food again!!!"

"I know! I'm sorry! Can you please let me go?! You know I can't swim! Cut it out!!!" he yelled.

Nami released him and then turned away. "Hmph. You better keep watch this time or next time I'll let go. It's important to-"

"Um Nami?" Luffy interupted.

"Not now Luffy. As I was saying it's-" Nami contiued but was once again interupted by Luffy.

"Nami!" he said more urgently this time.

"Not now Luffy!" she said.

"But Nami! It's important!" Luffy said.

"What is it Luffy?" she said with a sigh.

"We're about to-" but he didn't get to finish his sentence. They had been beached. "Umm...land?" Luffy said weakly.

Nami turned around with a look that was the most cruel one Luffy had ever seen.

"Uh oh." Luffy said quietly.

Nami took a step toward him. "Don't even think of trying to run away." she said under her breath.

The calmness of her voice freaked Luffy out. He started to back up but he forgot that he was still on Sunny's head. He fell onto the sandy beach with a thud. He stood up and spit sand out of his mouth and dusted his clothes off.

"Come back here Luffy!!!" Nami yelled from the ship.

Luffy looked at her and then at the mysterious island jungle. He quickly decided to take his chances with the jungle. He began running and didn't stop running until he thought he was safe. He finally looked around at his surrondings and realized he was lost. Still, it was better then taking his chances with Nami. He sat down with a small sigh. Zoro's words about love echoed in his head. No matter what he did, he couldn't help but think that just maybe Zoro was right. Whatever this love thing was, he knew that's what this feeling was. It was time to carry out his promise. There was a slight problem with that though. He was lost in the middle of an unknown jungle and even if he was back on the ship, it was beached. So far, things were not going as planned.

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4:Reunited

_Here's chapter 4. Please read and review!_

**Chapter 4**

Vivi watched some birds fly over her head in the cloudless sky. It was a beautiful, clear day but somehow, she just couldn't appreciate it. She had been at sea for a week now and she hadn't seen sight of land or the Strawhat's. Vivi had heard that they had gotten a new ship. Kohza had told her that before she left.

"Kohza." she sighed.

When they had arrived at Nanohana, he had helped her load the small boat with her bags and enough supplies for a two week voyage. She had left right before dawn. Vivi remembered Kohza slowly dissapearing on the horizon as she had left her home behind.

That was the last person she had seen. The boat she was on had a small room with a cot and small stove but that was all. She had no company, except for Karoo, who was usually asleep. It was lonely, especially after a whole week at sea. Vivi was starting to think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. What would happen if she didn't find them before her food ran out? Maybe she should go back to Alabasta.

Vivi walked back into the small cabin and pulled out a photograph. It was one that had been taken when she was 5. It was of her, her father, Igaram, Chaka, Pell, Kohza, and Toto. It had been at her fifth birthday party. Her father had gone all out and invited the whole Suna Suna Clan. Besides the Suna Suna Clan, her father had given an open invitation to anyone in Alabasta that wanted to come. People had lined up for miles to see Vivi and give her a gift. After that, her and the rest of the kids got to run around the palace. They had also raced on ducks from the Spot-Billed Duck Squadron. Vivi had ridden Karoo, but since he was still small then, she had lost most of the races. Kohza had teased her, which resulted in another one of their fights.

A tear drop fell on the picture. Vivi looked up in surprise. She hadn't realized she had begun crying. She wiped her eyes and put the picture away. She didn't want to make this any harder then it had to be.

The cry of a seagull caught Vivi's attention. She walked out on the deck and looked up. The seagull was flying in a north direction. Vivi suddenly remembered something Igaram had taught her before they infiltrated Baroque Works. He had said that a seagull always flys in the direction of land. Atleast, on the Grand Line anyway. Vivi steered the boat in the direction the seagull was going. She had almost lost sight of it now.

With in an hour, Vivi could see an island on the horizon. She decided to stop there and stretch her legs and possiby find some supplies. She figured she could reach the island by night fall at best. She checked the map Kohza had given her. She quickly located the island on the map. It was small and didn't even have a name. The only information she could find was that it was a summer island.

"Well, there might at least be a little fruit and fresh water." she said to herself. She settled in to wait until she arrived at the island.

Around Sunset

Vivi dragged the boat farther up on the shore and then tied it to a palm tree so it wouldn't float away. She grabbed a backpack she had packed and filled it with some supplies she thought she might need. Then she began her search for supplies.

Vivi started by walking down the beach. She found a river and decided to follow it into the jungle. She followed it for about 10 minutes. It was starting to get dark and she was starting to consider heading back.

Suddenly, she heard a nose to her left. She readied her peacock slashers. All of a sudden, a person burst out of the bushes. They had leaves in their hair and their clothes had been torn by thorns or something else. They had dirt all over their face and they were barefoot.

"Peacock String Slasher Runback!" Vivi yelled. She shot the peacock slashers forward and then pulled them back. They hit the person in the back of the head as they ran by, knocking them out cold. Vivi went over to examine them. As she flipped them over so she could see there face, she let out a gasp. "Luffy!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Ow." Luffy said rubbing the back of his head. He looked around. He was back on the beach but his ship and crew was nowhere in sight. He was laying under a blanket beside a campfire. He cringed as his fingers ran into a small, swollen cut on the back of his head. He brought his hand into the light of the fire and saw there was dried blood on it. "What happened? Where am I?" he wondered out loud.

"Sorry about that." someone on the other side of the fire said.

The voice sonded familiar. Very familiar, but Luffy couldn't quite place it. "Do I know you?" he asked as he squinted and tried to get a better look at the person around the fire.

The person let out a small laugh. "I guess it really has been a long time."

Luffy squinted even harder. He was so close to recognizing the voice. He already knew it was a girl. He tried to think of all the girls he had met that weren't on his crew. The answer came rushing back to him all at once. He sat up and cried "Vivi!!!"

"Yeah. Sorry about what happened back there. I just sort of...well...I didn't know...you looked so weird." she finally said.

"Sorry? About what?" he asked. He looked confused.

"About your...umm...head." Vivi explained.

"Ohhh. That makes since. But how did you do that?" he asked.

Vivi looked embarresed. "I sort of hit you with my peacock slashers."

"Wow! You've gotten really good Vivi!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Well, when you guys were gone, I had to start looking after myself. After all, I had my country to protect." Vivi said.

Luffy smiled. "Same old Vivi." He sat there a minute. Then all of a sudden, "Hey! I just thought of something! Why are you here, Vivi? Aren't you supposed to be in Alabasta?"

Vivi looked at the ground. Leave it to Luffy to bring something like this now of all times. Vivi sighed. "I made my choice. There's nothing I can do now. I left Alabasta to come and be with you guys. Ever since that day you left, I regreted not coming with you. I took care of my country but now I have to take care of what I want most. And what I want most is to be with you guys. With my nakama. This is where I belong." she said.

Luffy stood up and came to sit by her. "I'm glad you came back. We missed you Vivi." He gave her a hug. "Hey Vivi, do you have any food? I"m starving! I haven't eaten anything since I got lost in the jungle!"

Vivi grinned. "Coming right up captain!" she said. As she walked back to her small boat, she couldn't stop smiling. She hadn't realized just how much she had missed that grin and empty stomach.

_There you have it. Vivi and Luffy's odd reunion. Please review! Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5:Welcome Back!

**Chapter 5**

"Wake up!" Vivi said as she shook Luffy. When he didn't move she looked around for something she could use to help her. She decided on a coconut. After all, he was rubber. It shouldn't hurt him, just wake him up.

Vivi stood over the sleeping Luffy and held up the coconut. She let go and it hit him right in the stomach. He just wrapped his arms around it and rolled over. "Luffy! Wake up!" she yelled but got no result.

Suddenly she had an idea. She ran to her boat and returned with a piece of salted meat. She started roasting it over the fire.

Luffy's eyes opened. He looked at what he was holding and wondered how it got there. He threw the coconut to the side and looked over at where Vivi was cooking. He licked his lips. "Um...any chance that's for me?" he asked.

"Finally!" Vivi exclaimed. "Do you know how long it's taken me to wake you up?!"

"Are you gonna eat that?" Luffy asked.

Vivi just smiled. She had missed him to much to be mad. "Here. It was for you anyway." She handed him the meat on a plate. "But be carefu-" but she didn't get to finish because he had already taken a bite.

"HOT!!!" Luffy yelled as he desperately looked around for something to drink. When he couldn't find anything he went and dunked his head in the ocean. This didn't go so well since he was a devil fruit user. As soon as he came in contact with the water, he became weak. It didn't help that he also tried to drink it. He immediatley started to fall into the ocean.

Vivi ran over to where he was as soon as she realized what was happening. She caught him right before he fell and was carried off by the tide. "And I just woke him up too." Vivi said with a small sigh. "Oh well. We better get you back to your crew. They must be worried by now."

She managed to get him in her boat and onto the cot where he slept without any sign of waking up. She put out the fire and gathered the few supplies she had gotten out.

She wondered where Karoo was. He had been gone when she had gotten back with Luffy. He had been asleep most of their voyage and must have gone out to get some exercise. Vivi gave a shrill whistle. A few seconds later, Karoo came charging out of the forest. He leaped in the boat.

Vivi untied the boat and then pushed it into the tide. She wondered where the rest of the Strawhat's where. She finally decided that she could find them by following the beach.

Meanwhile on the Other Side of the Island

Nami was starting to become more worried about Luffy then angry at him. He had been gone for almost a day now. She hadn't told the crew it was her fault yet and she was starting to feel guilty. Maybe she should tell them.

"Nami-swaaaannnnn!" Sanji called. "Breakfast is ready my love!"

"Coming Sanji-kun!" she replied. Sanji could get on her nerves sometimes but at meal times, he always cooked her and Robin something delicious.

"Oh Nami! You look gorgeous!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

"Thank you Sanji." Nami said without even a glance in his direction. "It's just a little something I picked up in the last town." Nami had to admit, the outfit she was wearing did look good. Robin had helped her pick it out. It was a low cut, short sleeve shirt that showed her stomach. It was yellow with a jeweled orange in the upper left. She had on a yellow and orange pleated mini skirt and her orange sandals.

Nami arrived in the kitchen only to be confronted by Zoro.

"Have you seen Luffy? I haven't seen him in forever." Zoro said.

"Umm...nope." Nami replied with an unconvincing smile.

"Are you sure?" Zoro asked. He saw the shakey smile on her face.

Just then Sanji came into the kitchen. "Quit bothering the young lady crap swordsman!" he said.

"But out dart-board eyebrow!" Zoro said.

"Oh boys. Please don't fight over little old me." Nami said.

"As you wish my love!" Sanji said with more hearts in his eyes.

"What's with that guy?" Zoro said to himself as he watched Sanji swoon over Nami.

Breakfast was quit that morning without Luffy. About half way through, Usopp broke the silence. "Where's Luffy? It's not like him to miss a meal."

"Ask Nami. I think she might know something she's not telling us." Zoro replied.

"I warned you-" Sanji said but Nami interupted him.

"Okay fine. I'll tell you. I sort of scared him off and now I think he's lost in the forest." Nami explained.

Usopp jumped up in a panic. "We have to go find him! He could have been eaten by some horrible beast! But wait! If we go in there we might get eaten! But we have to find Luffy! Wait! If he doesn't come back, that means I'm captain! Ha! I am now captain of this crew!"

"Sit down Usopp." Zoro said.

The look on his face made Usopp quickly sit down.

"I can sniff him out!" Chopper volunteered.

"He'll find his way back." Franky said.

"Mr. Cyborg is right." Robin said.

"Huh?" the crew said in unison as they looked at her.

"Look outside." Robin said.

The crew ran out over to the window.

"She's right! There comes Luffy now!" Usopp cried.

They all ran out on the deck, minus Robin who walked slowly behind them. She had seen him long before anyone but she had also seen something the rest of the crew hadn't. He wasn't alone. The princess was with him. Robin didn't know if Vivi knew that she was with Luffy or not. She decided to stay behind until she knew.

"Hey guys! Look who I found!!!" Luffy called as they neared Sunny.

"Vivi!" Nami cried as she was the first to see the former princess.

Everyone climbed off the boat as Luffy and Vivi pulled up on shore. Franky had no idea who this person was but he was eager to meet a friend of the crew.

Vivi jumped out of the boat and ran over and hugged each member of the crew.

"Vivi, what are you doing here?" Nami asked.

"She came to join our crew!" Luffy said excitedly.

"But what about your country?" Usopp asked.

"They're fine. I made sure of it before I left. I just missed you guys so much!" Vivi cried. "I'm sorry I couldn't come with you guys then. But now I'm ready to be a pirate." she said with a big smile. Then she noticed Franky. "Oh! I'm sorry! I don't believe we've met. I'm Vivi. Former princess of Alabasta."

"SUPER! My name's Franky. I'm the crew's shipwrite." he said.

"Your crew has grown since you left Alabasta." Vivi said. "There's eight of you now, right?"

"Yep! Wait! How did you know? We're missing somebody. Where's Robin?" Luffy said.

"Oh! I heard that she had joined your crew. So I guess there's nine of us now, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. Where is Robin though?" Nami asked.

"I'm right here Miss Navigator." Robin replied. She had been listening and had come out when she heard Vivi already knew about her.

"Nico Robin." Vivi said softly.

"That's my name princess." Robin replied.

"So you really did join up with Luffy." Vivi said. She wasn't surprised. Robin had dissapeared from Alabasta the same day Luffy had left. Vivi also knew about the Enies Lobby incident. She didn't know much about Robin's past but if Luffy trusted her, so would Vivi.

"Hey everybody!!!" Luffy said, getting everyone's attention. "Let's celebrate!!!!! Sanji, cook us up some food and lot's of it!"

"And some drinks!" Zoro said.

Everyone put in their request to Sanji. He went to the kitchen to begin cooking. Nami sent Usopp, Chopper, and Franky to find some fruit in the jungle. She told Luffy and Zoro to make some kind of long table that they could put the food on. Then her and Robin went to gather some flowers for decoration. Vivi decided to go and get coconuts and get the milk out of them to drink.

When everyone was done and the table was set, they all decided to make this a beach party. The girls put on their bathing suits and the boys put on swimming trunks. They all met back up at the table on the beach. In the mid-afternoon sun, the whole setting looked beautiful. The flowers were strewn everywhere and Vivi had poured the coconut milk into half of a split coconut and put a flower in each mug. Sanji had made a delicious looking meal that covered the table. The fruit was cut into slices and put in patterns around the meat. The whole thing looked like a tropical paradise.

The crew stood there staring at it until Luffy finally broke the silence with a cry of, "Okay!!! Let's eat!!!!!"


	6. Chapter 6:Surprise!

**Chapter 6**

"Captain!" Mellony called from the crows nest. "It looks like Luffy's ship! Do you want us to dock?!"

I put my hand up to sheild my eyes from the sun and squinted at the horizon. I could just make out an island in the distance. I couldn't see a boat though, so I climbed up in the crows nest next to Mellony.

"Right over there." she said as if she had read my mind.

I looked in the direction she was pointing and could just make out the boat. "Don't dock just yet. Turn the ship. Make a full circle around the island and dock in the back." I instructed. I could tell from her face that she was confused so I explained. "I don't want him to know I'm here yet. I want to surprise him."

"Oh. That makes more since." she said. She climbed out of the crows nest and began shouting orders to the rest of the crew.

I sat there. Since no one else was up here, I figured I better stay and keep watch. I was about to burst with excitement. We had finally found Luffy! I could hardly wait, but I knew we wouldn't be ready to dock for another four or five hours.

I looked around the crows nest for something, anything, to do. What I found was Mellony's binoculars that she had left up there. I picked them up and decided to see if I could see Luffy. I scanned the horizon and to my surprise, saw another boat. It was considerably smaller then either mine or Luffy's. It appeared to have one room. I could see someone standing on the deck. Actually, I could see two people on the deck and they were stearing the boat in the direction of Luffy's ship. But I didn't have time to wander about it long because at that moment, Mellony came back up to the crows nest.

"Okay, where are they?" she asked.

"Where are what?" I asked innocently. I was hoping to keep the binoculars and figure out who was in the other boat.

"You know what I'm talking about." she said dangerously.

"No. No I don't think I do." I replied.

"Hand. Them. Over." she said. Her face was very close to mine and I knew that if I didn't hand them over, I would probably be thrown out of the crows nest.

"Here." I said as I reluctantly handed over the binoculars.

"Thank you." she said sweetly. Then suddenly she grabbed my neck and started screaming, "IFYOU EVER TRY TO LIE TO ME AGAIN, I'LL THROUGH YOU UNDER THE BOAT!!!!!!!"

"I promise I won't do it again!" I managed to choke out.

"Good!" she said as she let go of my neck and climbed out of the crows nest.

I rubbed my neck and sighed softly. "Same old Mellony."

Mid-Afternoon

I climbed out of the crows nest and joined the rest of the crew on deck. We were approaching the back of the island. I was about to help Aaron and Sandra drop the anchor. While we waited I walked over to Mellony. "So, anything important we need to know about this island?" I asked.

"It's on my maps but it's pretty small and has no name. It's a summer island. That's the only thing that's really known about it." she replied.

"Good! We could use a beach vaction!" I said excitedly.

It was time to drop anchor. I walked over and helped Aaron and Sandra lift it and drop it overboard. It dragged along the bottom and finally caught on a rock.

"Well, I'm going to the other side of the island. You guys enjoy yourself for a little while. I'll be back in a few hours." I announced to the crew. "Sandra, as my first mate, you're in charge."

"Aye captain!" she said.

With that taken care of, I climbed off the boat and into the knee deep water. I found a river and followed it into the jungle. It appeared to be heading in the direction where Luffy's ship was.

After I had walked for about half an hour, I came up on a mountain. This is the part of the island I had seen from the boat when Miranda had first told me about it. I stared up at it. I was fairly sure that you could see the whole island from up there. That gave me an idea. I decided to climb it.

When I reached a ledge about half way up, I stopped and sat down. When I looked around, I let out a gasp. The view was amazing. I could see the whole island from up here. The river seemed to flow from on end of the island to the other, splitting the island in half. I could see Luffy's ship from here as well as my own. I could see a clearing a little to my left. Besides the river, the clearing, and the beach, the rest of the island seemed to be a tropical island.

I decided to climb down and continue my journey. When I reached the bottom, I had to stop following the river because it suddenly veered to the left and headed toward the valley and away from Luffy.

I walked along for another hour before I could hear voices in the distance. I quickened my pace. The voices beloged to the Strawhats! It sounded like they were having some kind of party. I couldn't wait to join them and see Luffy!

As I got closer to the beach, I was able to make out what they were saying. I stopped and listended.

"Hey! More grog!" Zoro yelled.

"Isn't this beautiful?" I heard Nami say.

"Very, Miss Navigator." Robin replied.

"This food is delicious!" Chopper said.

"Thank you Chopper." I heard Sanji reply.

"This is SUPER!!!" Franky yelled.

"You got that right!" Usopp replied.

"Here's to our newest crewmember!" I heard Luffy shout.

Confused, I crept closer. I got close enough to see what was going on and crouched down in a bush. What I saw when I looked made me wish I hadn't.

I quickly figured out the person Luffy was refering to. Vivi. And what made things worse was that she was sitting beside him. He had one arm around her and was holding what appeared to be grog in the other. He also looked a little drunk. Vivi was smiling and laughing. Luffy looked at her and smiled. Then she leaned over and huggeed him and he hugged her back. They were all in bathing suits or swimming trunks. It looked like they were having a great beach party.

I looked at him one more time and then turned and walked away. "No wonder they're celebrating. Luffy has a girlfriend." I thought out loud. I was close to tears. I hadn't seen him for two years and now I found that he's forgotten me. I stopped when I reached the mountain. I sat at it's base and wept as the sun slowly set.

_So, now things are starting to get interesting. What will Alley do? _


	7. Chapter 7:Face to Face

_So, was Alley really jumping to conclusions, or has Luffy really moved on? It's time to find out!_

**Chapter 7**

"Here's to our newest crewmember!" Luffy shouted as he raised his bottle of grog, proposing a toast. He put his arm around Vivi.

At first, she was surprised. Then she let out a small laugh as she realized that he was slightly drunk. She hugged him. It was her way of thanking him for letting her into the crew.

Luffy smiled and hugged her back.

Farther down the table, Robin turned to Nami. "Someone was watching us." she said quietly.

Nami turned to look at Robin. The smile on a her face turned to a frown. "Where are they?" she asked.

"They left. I didn't hear them until they did. But there's no doubt about it, we were being watched. Whoever it was was in that bush over there." Robin said pointing.

Nami looked over her shoulder. "I wonder what they wanted. And more importantly, why did they leave?" she wondered.

"It's not important now." Robin replied. I'll listen more closely and I'll tell you if they come back." Robin said. They ended the conversation and went back to having a good time.

The party lasted well into the night. It only ended when the last person had fallen over from exaustion.

At the Mountain's Base

When I stopped crying, it had been dark for almost an hour. I wiped the remaining tears from my face and stood up. What was I going to tell my crew? I slowly started back in the direction of my ship. My footsteps were heavy but not nearly as heavy as my heart.

I walked up to the edge of our boat. I knew what I was going to tell them. I climbed up on deck. Even though it was late, a few of them were still on deck.

"You're earlier then I expected." Sandra said.

"Well, it took me a while to find the beach where they were supposed to be. Then, when I finally got there, I couldn't find them. I think they must have gone off with the tide. I guess my surprise idea wasn't a very good one. I guess we'll be on our way in the morning. We'll head in the direction of the closest island. Maybe they went there." I said.

Sandra must have seen through my fake cheerfullness because she gave me a look. But instead of giving me away to the rest of the crew, she just said, "That's a good idea. I'll make breakfast early so we can get going."

"Thanks." I said. I really meant thanks for not ratting me out.

She must have gotten the message because she gave a small nod.

"I think I'll go to bed. It was a long day and I'm tired." I walked to my quarters and sat on my bed. I wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come.

I heard the door open. I figured it was Sandra coming to bed. Sometimes I wish I had my own cabin. But I felt like talking.

"So what happened?" she ask as she sat down on her bed, which was across from mine.

"Am I crazy?" I suddenly ask.

She seemed surprised at the question. "No. I...don't think so. Why?" she said.

"I actually believed that he would still love me after two years." I said. "Why did I believe that?"

"Because you love him." she said simply.

"But now he's with another girl." I said.

"So that's what this is about." she said. "Who is it?"

"You've heard of Alabasta, right?" I asked.

"Yes. I know alot about it." Sandra replied.

"It was Vivi. She joined his crew. He had his arm around her and then they hugged." I said.

Sandra thought for a minute. "So what are you going to do? Are you just going to let him slip away like that after the two years you've waited for him?" she asked. When I didn't answer she blew out the candle. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I mumbled. I sat there for hours trying to think of what to do. I finally just fell over and slept by force. I woke up before the sun and I knew what to do. I got up and got dressed. Then I quietly slipped off the boat and into the jungle. "I'm coming Luffy." I said with a look of determination on my face.

At the Strawhat's Beach

Vivi woke up. She had been using Luffy as a pillow. She looked around and discovered that she was one of the first up. The only person missing was Robin. Vivi stood up. She had fallen asleep in her bathing suit. She walked over to her small boat and changed into a pair of white shorts and a green and blue striped long sleeve shirt with her white boots.

The sun was just beginning to rise so she decided to take a walk. She needed to work out some of her feelings. She took her peacock slashers with her.

She decided to walk along the beach until she found the river she had followed the first day she got here. She had seen it again when she and Luffy had come around the island. It wasn't far from the camp. When she found it, she followed it along into the jungle. A little way from the beach, she stooped down and washed her face with fresh water from the river. When she was done, she sat down on a nereby log to think.

When she had been unpacking her stuff on her journey to this island, she had found something extra in her suitcase. It was a small box. She figured she must have throne it in her bag without thinking. Vivi hadn't remembered seeing it before though. So, she had taken it out, thinking she would look at it later. When Vivi had finally looked at it, the day before she had arrived at the island, she had gotten the shock of her life.

Inside had been a ring. There had also been a letter in the box. It read:

_Dear Vivi, _

_I am sorry I did not come and assist you on your journey. I was afraid that if we went together, your father would find you before you found your friends and I didn't want you to be unhappy. So I am staying behind to stall him long enough for you to find them. After I hear news that you have made it safely to them, I will give your father your letter and then I will flee the country before he finds out my part in your escape. I will then come join you, if your captain will have me. Then we can be together. When I arrive, will you take me as your husband? Will you marry me Vivi? I have loved you all these years, but I waited until you were 18. Even though you are now a pirate, I love you just the same. We will talk about this when I arrive. For now, take this ring and my love._

_Love,_

_ Kohza_

Vivi sighed. She remembered the shock she had felt at finding the ring and the proposal. She was sure that Kohza would have asked her sooner if her county's law had allowed it. She stared at the ground. She did like Kohza, but since she had been back with the Strawhats, she had been developing some feelings for the captain. She hadn't realized how much she liked him when he was in Alabasta. It wasn't until after he left that she had realized just how much she liked him. On the other hand, she liked Kohza too. Things were so confusing.

Vivi shook off her problems and stood up. She continued her morning walk. She followed the river until she found a clearing. She wished Karoo had come with her. He had been fast asleep next to Chopper when she left and she hadn't wanted to wake him.

Suddenly Vivi heard a noise in the forest behind her. She whirled around with her peacock slashers ready.

"Don't bother with those things." I said as I stepped out of the forest and into the clearing. "Thet won't work against me. I don't know if Luffy has mentioned me yet, he probably hasn't, but I've learned a few tricks since I last saw him. Get ready to fight Vivi. I won't hold back!"

"I don't know why you want to fight me and I don't know how you know about me or Luffy, but don't underestimate me. I'll give you a fight to remember!" she yelled.

I smiled. "Just what I wanted." I said calmly.

_Vivi has finally come face to face with Alley, but she has no idea who Alley is or what she wants. How will things end?_


	8. Chapter 8:Pirate Duel

_So now Alley has caught up to Vivi but she's not the same person Luffy met two years ago. She's stronger and has a few tricks up her sleeve. What will Vivi do?_

**Chapter 8**

Vivi ran toward me while spinning her peacock slashers. As she approached, I simply stood there. She wouldn't hit me. I could see that she was setting up to do her runback technique. She shot them at me and I easily side stepped them.

"You missed." I said.

"Runback!" Vivi cried and jerked the strings back toward me.

"Geppou." and I jumped into the air and bounced behind Vivi and safely out of the way of her peacock slashers.

"Wh...what? That's impossible!" she cried.

"Not really. My last meeting with Luffy taught me something. I had to become stronger and I knew it. So, I tried to remember everything Chopper said about Luffy's Gear Second and what I saw when Luffy actually entered Gear Second. I also knew a little about CP9. It took me a while to learn Soru but after that, the rest came easy. So tell me something, do you still think you can win?" I asked.

Vivi looked shocked. When she got over it, she replied, "Yes. You may know some about me but you don't know all of my techniques." She paused. Then she crossed her arms and started spinning the peacock slashers. "Peacock Tornado!" she cried. She twisted the slashers until they formed a spiral.

The attack caught me off guard. There was something about the swirling colors that was hypnotizing. Then I remembered where I was. I didn't have time to do Geppou, so I did the next best thing. "Tekkai!" I still barely got it in before they hit me. It didn't hurt me but it did knock me off balance.

Vivi took the opening. "Peacock Slash!" she yelled as she brought both of them down on top of me.

I held my arms in front of my chest to stop them from piercing my heart. They left some cuts on my arms but nothing serious. I stood up. There was a little blood on my arms but it looked worse then it really was. "We are both pirates, right Vivi?" I asked calmly. "Because you know what it means when pirates fight, don't you?" I waited but she didn't answer, so I continued, "No? To bad. When pirates fight, it's till the end. Are you really willing to give up your life?"

"Give up my life for what? Pride? What is it that you want?" she asked.

"I want back what was taken from me after two long years." I replied.

"What did I ever take from you?!" she cried.

"Everything." I said. "You took the one person in this world who meant the most to me. For two years I waited for him. Two years of my life with nothing but a fading memory of a sunset past. And now you have taken him."

"Who?! Kohza?" she asked.

"Oh no. You've taken someone far more precious." I replied. "Someone you haven't seen until recently either." My voice was calm but there was a certain cruelty to it. It had been in my voice ever since this fight started and it kept growing more intense.

"Luffy?!" she gasped, finally figuring it out.

"It appears you are right. Way to go. Now, shall we continue?" I asked.

"You've got it all wrong!" she cried.

"Oh really? I saw your little beach party." I said. More venom was coming into my voice. I hardly recognized it anymore.

Vivi got silent. I could tell I was right.

"The truth comes out." I said.

"You can have him! I don't want to fight you anymore!!!" she said desperately.

"To late. We've already began. And like I said before, when pirates fight, it's to the death. It's to late for talk." I said.

"No! Listen to me!" she cried.

"To late! Soru!" I said and dissapeared.

"Peacock-" but she didn't get to finish it.

"Shigan!" I said as I appeared in front of her. I stuck my finger close to her heart and barely missed it. Still, I had caused a bullet shaped wound on her chest. The blood began to seep from the wound and onto my finger. I smiled. There was a wild look in my eye. I didn't know myself anymore. But I wasn't thinking of what I was doing. I was focussing all my pain and suffering out on the person I blamed for all my misery. I was in a fit of rage, not thinking of anything but that I wanted this person on front of me dead.

Vivi stumbled backwards. She gasped for air. Then regained her footing.

"Aw. To bad. I missed. Oh well. It will only make your suffering longer." I said.

She coughed. "Can't we talk about this?!" she cried.

"I told you before, it's to late. We will have this battle and you will die." I replied.

"It's never to late!" she cried.

"Hmph. It is for me." I said. I started toward her again. "Soru!" I cried.

"Peacock Net!" Vivi cried. She twisted them into something of a net and put it infront of her. I could see that I would get cut if I attempted shigan again.

I stopped. "Rankyaku." I said and kicked. The blade of air traveled toward her.

The blade hit the peacock net at full force. On contact, they immediately shattered. Vivi was thrown off her feet and sent flying backwards a couple feet. She stood up and dusted off. Then she looked down. Her peacock slashers were shattered and she was left defenseless.

"Direct hit." I said. I was now standing in front of her. "Now it's time to end this. I'll spare you some pain by killing you quickly. Shigan won't work so I'll have to use something stronger." I lifted her off her feet.

Vivi looked at me. The look in her eyes was of pure hatred and fear.

I smiled. "Hold still princess and this will be over quick."

"NO! I'm a pirate now and I won't stop fighting until I'm dead!!!!" she cried.

"That will be sooner then you think." I replied. "You should have stayed in Alabasta. Now, get ready. You are about to face the ultimate rokushiki teqnique. Only a person who has mastered the first six can do this. There has been only one person before me and he was defeated by Luffy long ago. What a pity. I didn't even have to use all my teqniques to beat you. Or for that matter, any variations of the ones I did use. And all I have are a few scratches to show for it. What a shame. I thought you would put up more of a fight. Goodbye Vivi. Rokuougan." I said. The blast was overpowering. If I hadn't been holding her, she would have gone flying to the other side of the clearing. The impact was ten times worse then any impact dial.

When the attack was over, Vivi had a far away look in her eyes. Blood was pouring out of her mouth. You couldn't see much from the outside, but I knew on the inside that her organs were failing her. Her breath came in shallow gasps and when I dropped her to the ground, she coughed and shook violently.

"It's over." I said.

"VIVI!!!!!!!!!!" I heard somebody cry from the forest. Chopper burst out of the trees followed by the rest of the Strawhats. who were now in there normal outfits.

I turned to look at them.

When he reached her, Chopper immediately said, "We have to get her back to the ship for immediate treatmeant. I need people to help me carry her back. But don't move her to much." he instructed.

Luffy looked at me. "Alley?" he asked. "Did...did you do this?" There was a haunted look of disbelief in his eyes. It said, how could you.

Suddenly, the reality of what I had done came rushing at me. I slowly returned to normal. I stared at the person lying on the ground, dying. And the worried faces of the crew. But I couldn't look at Luffy. I couldn't bear his dissapointment. I was ashamed. "I...I...I didn't..." I stutered. Then I turned and ran toward the forest. I didn't know where I was going or what I would do when I got there. I just wanted to be away from there. I had already began crying. How could I have done that? She didn't deserve that. How could I?

"Wait!" Luffy called but I barely heard him. "We can talk about this! What happened?!" he said in a desperate attempt to get me to stop. But I didn't. I would never go back. I couldn't.

_Luffy and crew have caught up with Alley and Vivi and now Luffy sees what has been done. What will he do now? _

_Please review! This is my second time writing an action scene and I want to know how I did._


	9. Chapter 9:What Now?

_Now that the crew has caught up to Alley and Vivi and Luffy has seen what happens, can he ever forgive her?_

**Chapter 9**

"Okay. Easy guys. Zoro, you get over there. Usopp, you get over there. Sanji, take the head. Luffy you...Luffy?" Chopper said as he turned to look at where the captain was standing.

Luffy was staring at the spot where I had dissapeared.

"Luffy!" Chopper said trying to snap him out of it.

"H...huh?" Luffy stuttered as he came back to reality.

"Help us!" the reindeer cried.

"Allow me Mr.Doctor." Robin said. She made a trail of hands form. She lifted Vivi's limp body and slowly moved it down the line toward the ship.

"Thanks Robin! You're a life saver!" Chopper cried.

Everyone else started to head back to the ship, following Robin's trail of hands.

"Hey Luffy. Are you coming?" Sanji asked.

"Umm...I'll be there in a little while. I've got something to take care of." Luffy said.

Sanji blinked. Why wasn't he coming to help Vivi? "This isn't like him." Sanji said to no one in particular.

Zoro smirked.

"What is it crap swordsman?" Sanji asked.

"Oh nothing." Zoro replied.

"What do you know that you aren't telling me?" Sanji asked.

"Luffy. He's in love." Zoro said.

Sanji looked surprised. "Oh really. Who?" He couldn't hide his curiosity.

"That girl. He was talking to me about it the other day." Zoro replied.

"The one that ran into the forest? She hurt my Vivi-San!!!!" Sanji cried.

"Down lover boy." Zoro said.

"Lover boy?! What's that supposed to mean?!!!" Sanji yelled.

"Calm down. Sheesh." Zoro said.

"Hmph. Marimo head." Sanji muttered.

"What was that dart-board eyebrow?!!!" Zoro asked.

"Nothing." Sanji replied.

"Do you want to start something?!!" Zoro cried.

"Both of you shut it!!!!" Nami yelled as she hit them on the head.

"As you command Nami-Swan!!!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

"Oi." Zoro muttered and walked faster to catch up with the crew.

Meanwhile

I once again found myself at the base of the mountain. And once again, I was crying when I got there. This time though, I took the time to climb up to the ledge I had sat on when I first found the mountain. I sat there. I was still crying, but not as hard. I had stopped long enough to wash the blood off of me though. I was feeling miserable. How could I? That was what I kept saying to myself.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed the edge of the ledge. A second later, Luffy was rocketing up and then standing on the ledge in front of me. He walked over and sat down beside me.

I looked away, trying to dry my tears up. "What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"I came because...because..." Luffy stuttered. He suddenly realized he had no idea why he had come. He just tought he needed to. "Are you okay?" he finally asked.

I turned to him and gave him a faint smile. "I'm fine." I replied.

"You looked pretty upset." he said.

"How could I?!!" I suddenly burst out. I started crying again. "How could I do that to her?! She didn't deserve that?!!! How could I?!!" I cried.

"So, you really did do that." he said quietly.

I looked at the ground. "Yes." I said with a sigh.

It was silent for a moment. Luffy finally spoke. "Why?"

At first, I wasn't sure if I should tell him. Then I decided that this was as good a time as any. "I was jealous of her." I replied simply.

"Jealous?" Luffy asked. He looked confused. "But why were you..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I thought...I thought that...I thought that you liked her." I finally said.

"Huh? Me?" Luffy asked.

"I saw you two together at your beach party. You put your arm around her and she hugged you and then...you hugged her back. I guess I just thought...I thought that you forgot about me. About the promise you made me. Luffy I...never mind." I said.

"You thought that...no. No! You know I would never break a promise." Luffy said.

"I know that now." I replied quietly.

He put his arm around me. I was surprised at first, but then I relaxed. It felt nice.

"I missed you." I said as I leaned my head against his chest.

"I missed you too." he replied.

We sat like that for awhile. I finally broke the silence. "So what do I do now?" I asked.

He reluctantly let go. "Come back to the ship with me." he replied.

I gave him a look of pure shock. "How...I mean after...no!!!" I cried.

"You want to make things right don't you?" Luffy asked.

I sighed. "Yes. But how can I face them after what I've done?" I asked.

"You say I'm sorry." he said.

"You're right I guess. But what if they hate me?" I said.

"They won't. Come on!" Luffy said. He stood up.

I looked at him. "Okay. I trust you." I stood up. Luffy started to climb down. "Luffy! Wait!" I called.

"What?" he asked as he turned around.

"I...I lo...never mind." I said. The words I love you just wouldn't come.

With that, we began our climb down.

At the Ship:In the Sick Bay

"Is she going to be all right?" Nami asked. She was sitting beside the bed that Vivi was laying on.

"I think so. She may be out for a couple of days but she'll be fine in about a week. I don't know what caused the damage though. It was weird. She wasn't touched on the outside except for a small bullet like hole. But, on the inside, her internal organs where a mess. It took a lot of work, but she's alive. It's hard to believe, really." Chopper said.

"Do you really think that girl could have caused that much damage?" Nami asked.

"It's possible. But there's really only one way I know of to do that." Chopper replied.

"How?" Nami asked.

"I've only seen it once before. When I treated Luffy after his fight with Lucci at Enies Lobby. I don't know much about the attack or even how you do it, but I'd say that's what happened." Chopper said.

"I remember that." Nami said. "He was in really bad shape. You don't think that's what happened to Vivi, do you? I mean, aren't those teqniques supposed to be really hard to learn. I saw some of them myslef when I fought Kalifa. Is it really possible that girl learned those techniques?" Nami asked.

"It's the only explination I've got. She would have to be a master to do that much damage. Lucci was supposed to be the only one able to do that special teqnique, whatever it is. If that girl really did learn those teqniques, then she must be a better fighter then she looks." Chopper explained.

Nami looked at Vivi. She was covered with a blanket. She looked peaceful but Nami knew she was in pain. She just hoped that Vivi didn't wake up until the pain had lessened.

"We'll take turn watching her over the next few days. She's alive but still in critical condition." Chopper said. "I'll take the first watch. You can go get some rest."

"Okay." Nami said. She got up to leave. When she reached the door, she turned and looked at Vivi one last time. "Could that girl really have done that much damage?" she thought to herself and then left.

In the Forest

"I have a question." Luffy said as we were walking toward his ship.

"What is it?" I asked.

"How did you...I mean...how did you get a crew?" he asked.

"Oh. It's a long story. I don't really talk about my past much." I replied.

"Well, if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine." he said. He sounded diassapointed.

"Okay. I'll tell you. I'm not sure why you want to know though." I said.

"I..ummm..." he said looking embarrased.

"It's okay." I said. "Well, let's see, when I was young, I met a couple of girls. I was only four or five. We got along pretty well. But then, they found somebody else. They thought I was weird because of the whole pirate thing. I found somebody else too. I thought they liked me. That is, until I found out they were just using me. I always let them borrow money if I had it. When the money was gone, so where they. Then I tried to make friends with this girl that moved in next door. It was pretty much the same story. I never could make friends so I eventually just gave up. I was a loner. I didn't trust anyone anymore. Then, when I was nine, I met someone who turned my life around. Her name was Sandra. She welcomed me into her group. All of them welcomed me. They told me all there secrets and stories. I had finally found somewhere I belonged. I was happy. We've been friends ever since. We decided not to live a normal life. Everybody made fun of us for it, but in the end, it was worth it. Now we live like everybody wants to. We're free. And I trust them with my life." I said.

"Hmm." Luffy thought for a minute. "So, they saved you?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"They were you friends when no body else cared." he replied. He was silent for a minute. "So, what about your friends anyway? I mean, where did they come from?"

"I...I don't really know much about them." I admitted. "I never asked. I thought it was better that way. I never told them my past and they never asked, so I didn't bother asking them. What does it matter anyway? I know that they are my friends. I don't care what happened to them in the past."

Luffy nodded like he understood. "What are they like?" he asked.

"They're...I've got an idea. Why don't you just come and meet them?" I said.

He smiled. "Yeah! That's a great idea!!!" he cried.

I smiled at his entusiasm.

"Hey look!!! We're here!!!" he said as we suddenly arrived at the beach. "Hey guys!!! I'm back!!! And I brought a friend!!!" he calledas he ran toward the ship.

I gulped. Suddenly, I wasn't so sure about this. I reluctantly followed. I mean, what esle could I do?

_Oh boy! What will Alley do now? Can she find enough courage to face the crew?_


	10. Chapter 10:The Pirate King

_Alley and Luffy have finally arrived at his ship but now will she ever have the courage to say anything?_

**Chapter 10**

I climbed up on the deck. I was nervous about what I would find. What I saw was the whole crew, minus Nami, Chopper, and Vivi, lounging on the deck. Robin was reading. Zoro was sleeping. Sanji was sitting in the corner smoking. Usopp was inventing something. Franky was up in the crows nest keeping watch and Karoo was sitting there looking lost.

"I brought a friend!" Luffy announced to everyone on deck.

"Who is it, Luffy?" Sanji asked.

"She's right here!" Luffy said.

I stepped forward and stood beside him. "Um...hi everybody." I said nervously.

There was a dead silence on the deck. Luffy said, "Guys? Hey!!! Guys!!! What's wrong?!!!"

"Why did you bring her here Luffy?" Sanji asked. He stood up and was walking towards Luffy. His expression changed from calm to angry very fast.

Luffy backed up a step. "What do you mean?" he asked Sanji.

"She hurt my Vivi-san!" Sanji yelled. He raised his foot and brought it dangerously close to Luffy's head.

"Stop!!!!" I yelled as a ran between them. "I came here to say I was sorry!!!"

"What?" Sanji asked. He was taken offguard. He slowly lowered his foot.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that to Vivi." I said. I hung my head.

"So, you really did do that?!" Usopp asked in astonishment.

"Yes. And, I can't really explain why but I realized that she didn't deserve it and I'm sorry." I said.

They all looked at me. Even Zoro had woken up to listen and Franky had poked his head out of the crow's nest. There was silence.

I finally got up the nerve to ask, "Is she...I mean is she...okay?"

Sanji was the first to recover. "She's with Chopper." was all he said.

I stood there. I wasn't sure what to do.

Luffy grabbed my wrist and started dragging me along toward the door that led below deck. "Come on!" he said.

"I...I'm not so sure about this!" I said nervously.

"It's fine!" Luffy said.

We ran down until we stood in front of a door. Luffy knocked and called out "Hey! Chopper!!! Let us in!!!"

The door opened and there stood Chopper. He looked annoyed. "Luffy! Don't be so loud!" he cried. "Vivi's resting!" That's when he noticed me. "Oh! What sre you doing here?" he asked. He looked at Luffy for an explination.

"She came to see Vivi." Luffy explained.

"I...I want to appologize for earlier." I said.

Chopper gave me the same look that the rest of the crew had.

"I realized some things. I was wrong and I want her to know that." I said. Vivi's words about it never being to late to talk, echoed through my head. She was right. It was never to late. I guess that's why I was here.

"Umm...okay." Chopper finally said. "She hasn't woken up. Come back in a couple of days." With that he slowly closed the door.

"I've gotta go." I said to Luffy. "It's getting late."

"Let me walk you there." he said suddenly.

"Okay." I agreed. I was a bit surprised by this jester, but I gladly accepted.

As we walked out on deck, the crew all said goodnight to me. I was surprised. After all, I had practically killed their friend. I was glad they had forgiven me though.

Me and Luffy arrived at my ship just as the sun went down. It was dark but my crew had left a few lanterns out on deck. I was glad because otherwise, I would have tripped and fallen. I guessed they were eating diner in the galley. I turned to face Luffy. "Do you want to meet them?" I asked. "You said you wanted to."

"Sure!" he said excitedly.

We climbed up on the deck. "I'll go get them. Wait here. I want it to be a surprise." I said. He stayed on the deck while I went down to the galley. I could hear voices. I smiled as I heard the familiar sounds of a fight over food. I opened the door.

Sandra looked up. "It's about time." she said.

"Yeah, well you see-" I stopped. There was just no way to explain my day. "I have someone who wants to meet you guys." I said. "The are waiting on deck. Come on!" I said excitedly.

They looked at me. Then they slowly stood up and followed me to the deck.

"Guys, meet Monkey D. Luffy, the Pirate King." I said proudly.

Luffy smiled and gave a little wave.

The crew stared in awe. Then slowly, one at a time, they kneeled. I was surprised. Then I realized just what the title "Pirate King" meant. It was really true that the whole world was at your command and that they all bowed to you.

"You guys don't have to do that." he said.

They stood up. Sandra stepped forward. "It's an honor to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." she said with a quick glance in my direction. "My name is Sandra."

"I've heard about you too." he said, once again looking at me. I shrugged.

It went on like this for a little while. Each member got a turn and talked to him. Then, when he had met everyone, we all went down to the galley and finished dinner. The whole time, they kept staring at me and him. I knew I had a lot of explaining to do. Oh well. It was worth it. When we were finished, everyone went to their quarters. I walked Luffy out onto the deck.

"I guess it's time to say goodnight." I said.

"Yeah." he reluctantly agreed.

I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed slightly. "Goodnight." he mumbled and climbed down and walked towards his ship.

"I'll come by tomorrow!!!" I called after him. I didn't know if he had heard. I reluctantly left the deck and went to my quarters to go to bed.

When I entered my cabin, Sandra wasn't there. "Oh boy." I sighed when I saw that the hatch that led to the balcony on the roof was open. I knew she wanted an explination. I climbed up onto the small balcony.

"I thought you would join me." Sandra said.

"I figured you would want an explination." I said with a sigh.

"Yeah. Espcially after what I saw you do on the deck a minute ago." she said with a small giggle.

I blushed. "You know how I feel about him!" I said giving her a little shove as I sat down beside her.

"Yeah. So, are you going to explain where you were all day? I had to watch the crew all day while you were off gallivanting all over the island." she said with a smile.

I decided to explain. And that's just what I did. I told her everything, no matter how hard it was to say. I did leave out what had happened on the cliff with Luffy. The part where he put his arm around me and the little moment we shared. That was my personal life. If I shared it, it would be like opening up my little world, and I wasn't ready to do that, even to Sandra.

When I was done, she just nodded as if she wasn't surprised. "So, just another typical day." she said.

We sat there a minute, just looking at the sky and enjoying the beautiful night. I wasn't enjoying it much though. There was something else on my mind. I finally decided to say something. "Sandra?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Hm?" she replied.

"Can I ask you something?" I said.

"Sure." she replied.

"How do you tell somebody you love them?" I ask her.

She thought for a minute. "I guess you just have to get up the courage to say it. There's really no other way. You just have to say it. I love you. It's hard though." she said.

"Very hard." I agreed.

She looked at me. I realized what I had just said. "How would you know?" she asked.

"I...ummm..." I knew I wasn't getting out of this one. "I've tried to tell someone before. That's all." I said and went back to staring at the sky.

Sandra continued to look at me. "So, you really like him that much?" she asked.

"He who?" I said innocently.

"You know." she replied.

I sighed. "Yes." I said. "And I want to tell him, but every time I try, the words just won't come."

She smiled. "You'll figure out a way to tell him. I'm sure of it." she said. She was quiet for a minute, then said "So, now that you've found him again, what are you going to do?"

I was a little startled. I hadn't really thought about what I was going to do yet. I finally answered, but I chose my words carefully. "Sandra, what would you do if I ever had to, you know, leave the crew?" I ask her.

"I would be captain." she answered simply. I could tell that she already knew what I was thinking.

"Then, if I left, you guys would be fine, and go on without me?" I asked.

"Yes. You know I would take care of the crew." she said. "If you want to go..." she trailed off. I already knew what she was going to say.

"If I want to go with him, then you'll take care of them." I finished for her. "Do you really mean it? I'll stay. I mean, this is my crew and-" but she cut me off by holding up her hand.

"Go with him. I knew this day would come." she said.

I felt my eyes starting to water. "Thank you." I said.

"So, now you'll have to figure out how to tell the rest of the crew." she said as she stood up. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said. I sat there for a while. When I finally knew what I was going to say to them, I went to bed.

_So, what will Alley say to her crew? Can she really leave them?_


	11. Chapter 11:Goodbye!

_Sorry about the switch in the story here but I thought I needed to finish up what happened in Alabasta. So, back to Kohza and what happened after Vivi left._

**Chapter 11**

Nefertari Cobra sat on his bed. He had been there ever since he had found out that Vivi had run away. Kohza sat in a nereby chair. "Where are you Vivi?" Cobra asked no one in particular. Kohza shifted uncomfortably in his chair but Cobra didn't notice.

Suddenly, a messanger burst into the bedroom. "King Cobra!" he cried. "I have news of the Princess's wereabouts!!!!!"

Cobra jumped up. Kohza sank lower in his chair. "Where?!?! Tell me everything!!!!!" Cobra cried.

"Some marine's were out on patrol and they saw Vivi. They spotted her with Strawhat Luffy and his crew!!!" the messanger cried.

"No! It can't be true!" Cobra said as he sat down on the bed.

"I'm afraid that's not all sir." the messanger said. "Since the Strawhat's are enemies of the World Government, a bounty has been placed on her head." He handed Cobra a piece of paper. He then left the King and Kohza alone.

Cobra stared at what the messanger had handed him. It was a Vivi's wanted poster. "15 million berries." Cobra said with a sigh. He turned to Kohza and handed him the wanted poster.

Kohza looked down at it. It was a picture of Vivi that had been taken a couple of years ago. Below was her name and bounty. Kohza sighed. He knew that it was time to give the King Vivi's letter. "Here." he said as he handed Cobra the envelope.

"What is this Kohza?" Cobra asked.

"It's...just get a couple of Den Den Mushi's up and read it to Alabasta, okay?" Kohza said.

Cobra looked at Kohza and then at the letter. He sighed. "I trust you Kohza. This better be worth it." Cobra said. He got up and went to make the neccesary preporations.

Three hours later, Cobra was standing in front of a large crowd, ready to read what was in the envelope. He began opening the envelope. A hush fell over the crowd. Cobra pulled out the letter.

"_To all of the great people in Alabasta,_

_Since my father is reading this, it means that you have heard the news. I am now a pirate and have joined the Strawhat Crew. I'm sorry if I have dissapointed any of you. That's the last thing I would want to do. But this is something I had to do. Ever since I watched them sail off two years ago, I have wished to be with them. They are my nakama. I will miss you all so much, but just because I am gone doesn't mean that this country can't continue to grow. I hope that all of you will be happy and follow your dreams. Long live Alabasta!_

_-Vivi"_

Cobra looked up. He had tears in his eyes. "We will miss you Vivi." he said and the whole country cheered. Their princess was happy and that's all that mattered to them.

Cobra walked back inside the palace. "Where's Kohza?" he asked Chaka.

"No one has seen him since this morning. His horse is gone too. We fear he has fled the country." Chaka replied.

"Kohza." Cobra said under his breath. "I wasn't done with you. You knew all along what Vivi was doing. That's the only way he could have had this letter. But, I can't say that I didn't expect this. I knew Vivi missed them. I should have told her to go. That way, I could have at least said goodbye." With that, he walked off.

Chaka watched him walk away. He smiled. "Vivi, we will miss you." he said.

In the Morning on the Island

It was once again time for breakfast. I made my way to the dining room with heavy footsteps. I was starting to think that I should just leave and not say goodbye. But no, I had to say goodbye. I couldn't just leave without an explination.

When I reached the dining room, I took my seat, just like every other morning. But, when Sandra brought the food, I didn't grab anything. I wasn't hungry. About half way through the meal, I stood up. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" I called as I stood up. I waited a minute for things to quiet down before I continued. "I have an announcement to make. I'm...I'm leaving the crew." I said.

There was a shocked silence. Everyone stared at me. Food dropped out of Dalla's mouth. The only person who didn't seem shocked was Sandra, since I had already told her last night.

I gulped, then continued. "I know this may come as a shock to you, but it's something I have to do. I have been with you a long time, but now I have to leave. But before you judge me, I would like to explain myself. Ever since we met, I have been telling you to chase after your dream and I have tried to keep you happy. But now it is time for me to do something that makes me happy. Most of you have met the person that you want to spend your life with, if you know what I mean. Well, now I have found mine and I want to go with him. I'm not saying that this is an easy decision for me. I've thought about it all night. I'll miss you all. We've had our share of good times and we've fought. But no matter what happened, we got through it. And even after I'm gone, I know you'll be fine, because I'm leaving you with someone I trust with my life and my crew." I paused here. "Sandra, my nakama and first mate, you are now captain of this crew. I trust you will keep them safe, even if it costs you your life. I'll miss all of you." I stopped. Here came the hard part. "Goodbye everyone." I said.

Before they had a chance to say anything, I ran out of the galley. I couldn't bare to stay a minute longer. I ran to my quarters. The bags I had packed last night were laying on my empty bed. I picked both of them up and walked out on deck, but dropped them when I saw who was waiting for me. The entire crew was standing on the deck. I dropped to my knees and started crying. I couldn't help it. I was leaving my life long friends, my ship, everything.

"I'll miss you guys!!! Thanks for everything!!!!!" I cried.

"We'll miss you too!" Mellony cried.

"We'll all miss you!!!!!" the crew cried.

"You'll always be our captain." Sandra said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't forget me!!!" I cried.

"Don't worry captain. We can't." Mellony said.

I smiled and stood up. I picked up my bags. I climbed off the boat. When I reached the beach, I turned and looked back. The whole crew was standing there, watching me go. I was guessing they were going to set sail once I left. "Good luck you guys!!!!!" I called back.

They all waved. Then I heard Sandra say "Lower the sails and raise the anchor!!!!! We're going to the next island!!!!!"

"AYE!!!!!" they replied. And with that, they were off.

I stood there and watched them go. Then, I began my walk to Luffy's ship and my new life.

_Well, Alley finally left her crew. Will it be worth it? After what she did to Vivi, can she ever truely be a strawhat?_


	12. Chapter 12:New Life

_Alley has finally arrived at Luffy's ship and she is finally ready to accept his offer from two years ago._

**Chapter 12**

I gazed up at the ship. I wondered what awaited me on the deck. I decided to find out. I climbed up onto the deck and found that no one was around. "Hello?" I called.

The door that leads below deck opened. Luffy stepped out. He smiled, but then frowned when he saw my bags. "What are those for?" he asked.

"I...I've decided to accept your offer from two years ago. I've come to join your crew." I said.

He smiled one of his biggest smiles. "Yay!!! Another crew member!" he said excitedly.

I smiled too. "Um...so where do I put these?" I asked.

"Oh! Come with me!" he said and headed below deck.

I followed with my bags. He led me to a door.

"Here we are!" he said cheerfully and he opened the door.

I looked around. There were four beds. Two were already taken. There was a desk with the beginnings of a map on it. I realized what this room was. "This is Nami and Robin's room!" I exclaimed. "Are you sure this is alright?"

"Sure! This is the women's quarters. There are two beds left. You can have your pick. After you have settled in, come join us in the kitchen." Luffy said and walked off.

I set my begs on the floor beside one of the empty beds. It was really hard to believe I was here in this room. It almost didn't seem real. I missed my crew but I knew they were in good hands. I decided it was time to join the rest of the crew in the kitchen.

"Hey!" Luffy called as I walked in.

"Um...hi." I said nervously. The whole crew was there except for Vivi and Chopper, who I guessed were down in the sick bay.

"I would like to introduce our newest crew member! Everybody, this is Alley!" Luffy announced.

"Luffy! How could you let the person who nearly killed Vivi join our crew??!!!" Nami yelled.

That's when I remembered that Nami had been below deck when I had appologized.

"I-" I started to say but was cut off by Luffy.

"She appologized." he explained.

"But how can we trust her?!!" Nami cried.

"Because I meant what I said. I'm sorry. She didn't deserve that." I said.

Nami looked at me. Then slowly, a smile spread across her face. "Well, then I guess we're room mates." she said.

I smiled. "Thanks." I said.

"Can I get you anything?" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

"No thank you." I said as I took a seat at the table. I slowly shook my head. I guess I would have to get used to Sanji and his odd behavior.

"You get used to him." Nami said.

"Your ship is awesome! It looks a lot better then my...then the one I used to stay on." I said.

Franky beamed. "I hate to take all the credit but...my work is SUPER!!!!!" Franky yelled.

"It's not that great. You should have seen the Going Merry. That was a ship!!!" Usopp said.

Him and Franky began to argue. Meanwhile, Zoro spoke up, "Welcome to the circus we call lunch time." he said.

"I find it amusing." Robin said.

"Hey Sanji! Bring us some meat!!!" Luffy cried.

"Get it yourself Luffy. You already ate most of it anyway." Sanji replied.

"Sanji-kun, may I have some fruit?" Nami asked.

"As you wish my love!" Sanji replied with hearts in his eyes.

Nami leaned over and whisphered in my ear, "He's so easy. You can get anything you want. We girls can do that."

I giggled.

The rest of the meal went pretty much the same way. I found myself loosining up and enjoying myself. I already felt like part of the crew. This was my home.

When we were done, everyone went off to do whatever. I really wasn't sure. I decided that it would be nice to help Sanji with the dishes, so I stayed to help.

"Don't worry miss. I'll take care of the cleaning." Sanji said.

"Um...thanks." I replied.

I walked out of the kitchen. I wasn't sure what to do. Then I remembered that I had never appologized to Vivi. I decided to find the sick bay and talk to her.

When I finally found the sick bay, I knocked on the door. Chopper opened it up.

"Oh! Hey! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I...I've joined the crew. And now I want to appologize to Vivi." I said.

"You...you joined the crew?!!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Yeah. Luffy...he offered two years ago...and...I finally decided to...you know...come." I stuttered. I wasn't sure how to explain two years in one sentence.

"She just woke up. Come on in." Chopper said. He smiled.

"Thanks." I said as I walked in. I went over to were Vivi was laying.

She looked up at me. I could tell she was in pain which only increased my guilt. I suddenly found myself tounge tied.

"I...I...I'm...I came to..."I stuttered. "Is it to late to talk?" I finally spit out.

She smiled. "It's never to late." she said.

"I'm sorry for what I did. You didn't deserve it. I thought..." I trailed off and looked around. Chopper had left us alone. I continued. "I thought that Luffy liked you. I thought that he had forgotten about me. You see, he made me a promise two years ago that he would come back for me. And then I saw you two at the beach party together and I just thought..."

"You thought that he loved me." she finished. "I'm sorry for making you feel that way, but I have no intentions of taking him from you. I've had some time to think...and well...maybe I did like him for a little while...but now I know. My heart lies with somebody else."

"He's easy to like, isn't he?" I asked.

"Very." she said.

"So, are we good?" I asked.

"Yes." she replied. "So, where do you come from? Do you have a crew?"

"Well...I used to but now...I'm part of this crew." I replied.

She didn't look surprised. "Just like Luffy." she said. Suddenly, she started coughing.

Chopper rushed in. "She needs her rest." he said to me.

"Okay. I'll come and visit you later." I said.

She smiled. "Wait! Can you do me a favor? Get my stuff from my boat and put it in our room. Karoo can help you."

"I will." I said and then walked out, leaving her to rest. I smiled. Things were going great!

That Night

I had just gotten done moving Vivi's stuff out of her boat and into our room that we shared with Nami and Robin. I layed down on my bed. It was quiet.

Nami and Robin walked into the room. "It looks like you're finally done unpacking. And you got Vivi's stuff too. You've been busy." Nami said.

"Yeah. I''m tired but there's no way I'm going to bed yet. I think I'll go out on deck and watch the stars." I said.

"If you're looking for peace and quiet by going out on deck, you won't find it. Luffy has look out duty and with him around, things are never quiet." Nami said.

I couldn't hide my smile.

"Oh. I see. A little quiet time with the captain is better then any star gazing." Nami said in return to my smile.

I blushed.

"It's okay. He likes you as much as you like him. Trust me. I can tell." Nami said.

The whole time we were talking, Robin was sitting there smiling. Finally she spoke up. "Miss Navigator's right. I've heard things from a certain swordsman." Then she sat down and began to read a book.

"Thanks guys. I'll be back in a little while." I said and left the room.

As I walked out on deck, I heard humming from up above in the crows nest. "Found him." I said with a grin.

"Hey! What are you doing up?" Luffy asked as I joined him in the crows nest.

"I came to watch the stars but then I heard you up here and thought you might like some company." I replied.

"Oh. Yeah. It does get boring up here." he said.

I moved a little closer to him. He looked a little surprised, like he wasn't used to this. But then he smiled and put his arm around me. It was a little cool and I liked the warmth. I moved a bit closer and layed my head on his chest. He smiled and didn't resist.

We sat there like that in silence for what seemed like an eternity. I didn't mind though. It was nice. I was thinking about what Sandra had said about how to tell somebody you loved them. I decided this was the perfect time. I swallowed and gathered up my courage. Then before I lost it, I started to speak. "Luffy, there's something I've been trying to tell you." I said.

"Hm?" he replied. He was content sitting there with my head on his chest and his arm around me.

"I..." I gulped. "Luffy. I love you." I finally said.

He smiled. "That's what Zoro was talking about." he thought to himself. "Love." Then outloud, "I love you to."

I couldn't believe what he had said at first. I couldn't think of anything to say. Instead, I leaned up and kissed him and he kissed me back. After that, we sat there and watched the horizon. Eventually, I drifted off to sleep while laying on his chest.

I woke up in my bed. I figured Luffy must have carried me down after I had fallen asleep. I sat up and yawned. Nami and Robin were still asleep. I decided to go out on deck. Maybe I could figure out what time it was and I wouldn't mind the sunshine.

When I walked out on deck, I figured it was about 9:00 a.m. by the sun. I gazed out at the horizon. Suddenly, something caught my attention. There was a boat way off in the distance. It was barely a speck. I could tell already that it was a small vessel. Still, I figured I better tell someone about it.

I found Sanji in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. "Sanji, I think we might have a small problem." I said.

"What is it? I'll fix it!" he said eagerly.

"No. It's not that bad. It's just, I saw a boat heading this way. Maybe we should check it out." I said.

"Hm. Maybe we should. It might be the marines." he said, suddenly serious.

A minute later, we were on the deck. "We need Nami's spyglass." Sanji said.

So I went down to my room. I walked over to Nami's bed. She was still sound asleep so I had to wake her up. "Nami." I said as I shook her. "Wake up!"

"Huh?" she said sleepily as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"We need your spyglass. Somethings come up." I explained.

"What is it?" she asked, instantly awake.

"There's a boat on the horizon. We don't know who it is and we need to find out." I replied.

"Okay. Give me a second and I'll be up there." she said.

In a few minutes me and Sanji were joined by Nami and Robin on deck.

Nami looked through her spyglass until she spotted the boat. "It's not flying any colors, marine or pirate." she remarked. "It's really small too. I can't see anyone on board. It might be abandoned. Even if there is someone on it, it's not much of a threat. Well, I guess we should all head to the kitchen. Sanji-kun, would you make us some breakfast?"

"As you wish my sweet!" Sanji said and hurried off to the kitchen.

We followed shortly. In twenty minutes, the rest of the crew had also joined us, including Vivi.

"It's nice to see you up." Nami remarked.

"Chopper said I could come up here but that's all I can do. I still can't walk that well and it hurts when I do." Vivi replied. "But I wanted to be with you guys."

I looked down at the table.

Vivi noticed. "The past is behind us. I forgave you." she said.

I was slightly embarassed, but I didn't have to worry. The conversation soon turned to the mysterious boat.

"It wasn't flying any colors and it was small." Nami explained to the rest of the crew. "It was probably abandoned."

"Let's check it out!!!" Luffy said excitedly.

"For once, I'm with Luffy on this one." Zoro said.

"I agree with Mr. Swordsman." Robin said. "We should probably check it out. You never know."

"Then I guess it's settled." Nami said with a sigh. "We'll check it out.

_Okay, this chapter is longer then I remember it. Hmm...anyway, please review and stay tuned to find out who is in the mysterious boat._


	13. Chapter 13:Another One

_Well, this is the last chapter. Now you'll get to see who was in the boat._

**Chapter 13**

The crew, minus Vivi and Robin, who had stayed with Vivi, walked out on deck. The boat was much closer now. I was able to make out a few details of it. It was very similar to the boat Vivi had brought with her.

"I think it's in reach. Anyone want to come with me?" Luffy asked.

"I will." I volunteered.

"Then grab on and hang on tight!" he said.

"I have my own way." I said.

"Okay...suit yourself." Luffy said. He grabbed ahold of the edge and pulled back. "We'll be back soon. Gomu Gomu no Rocket!!!" he said and pulled himself forward. He went flying toward the boat.

"Geppou!" I said and jumped into the air and then headed towards the ship.

"Wow! So she can really do it!" Usopp cried.

"It was that special tecnique that did that to Vivi." Chopper said quietly with a gasp.

"Whoa!" Nami exclaimed.

"SUPER!!!" Franky cried.

"That's one tough girl!" Sanji said admiringly.

I reached the boat and jumped down onto it's small deck. Luffy landed beside me.

"It looks like no one's here." I remarked.

"Hello!!!" Luffy called.

Suddenly the door to the small cabin flew open. I heard a gun shot. It hit Luffy. I gasped. Luffy, being a rubber man, bounced the bullet right back.

"Monkey D. Luffy." I thought I recognized that voice." a man said. He stepped out of the shadows. "I've heard alot about you."

"Who are you?" Luffy asked.

"I'm not surprised that you don't remember me. I'm not sure we ever formally met. Well, I want to thank you for saving Alabasta and keeping Vivi safe. My name's Kohza." he said.

"Kohza?" I said. "Weren't you the rebel leader in Alabasta? I've heard of you!"

"That was a long time ago. I came here to find Vivi." he said.

"Hey!!! I remember you! Vivi told us about you!!!" Luffy exclaimed.

"You're a bit slow, aren't you?" Kohza asked with a sigh. "So, where's Vivi?"

"She's on the ship." I answered.

"I have a question for you Luffy." Kohza said.

"Huh? Go ahead. Ask it." Luffy replied.

"Can I...will...will you have me as part of your crew? I want to be with Vivi but she wants to be on your crew. So, what's your answer?" Kohza asked.

Before Luffy could answer, I jerked him over to the corner. "Luffy!" I whisphered. "Let him join. He just wants to be with Vivi, just like I want to be with you."

"I was going to let him join. I like this guy!" Luffy replied.

"Oh...okay..." I stammered.

Luffy turned toward Kohza. "You are now on my crew!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks! You won't regret it...captain." Kohza said with a small smirk.

We returned to the ship with Kohza. When we climbed on board, the crew was still there. Kohza had his bag with him.

"Kohza!" Nami exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"

"He's joining our crew!" Luffy announced.

"I came to join the crew and find Vivi." Kohza explained.

"She's below decks right now. She's in our cabin. I don't know if she can manage to get up here or not. She was in a lot of pain earlier, so she went to lie down in her bed. Chopper's checking on her and giving her medicine." Nami explained.

"Why?! Is she sick? Hurt?!!" Kohza said with a look of concern.

"It's a long story." I said.

"She has a few injuries. But she'll be better in a few days. Chopper's an excelent doctor." Nami explained.

"When can I see her?" Kohza asked.

"I'll go check." Nami said and walked below decks. A minute later she returned. "Chopper said he's just about done. You can see her in a few minutes."

"Can I go down there? I need to finish some final unpacking." I said.

"Sure. Go on down. It's your room too. You don't have to ask." Nami said.

When I walked in, Chopper was heading out. I shut the door behind him and then walked over and sat down on my bed. I pulled my bag up beside me.

"It takes a while to unpack, doesn't it?" Vivi asked.

"Sure does." I replied.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked. "Get that bag over there and open it up. There should be a small box. Bring it over here."

I did what she asked. "What is it?" I asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" she replied.

"Sure!" I said.

Vivi opened the small box. Inside was a beautiful ring. I gasped. There was also a letter.

"You can read it." Vivi said.

I read the note. Then I started squeling. "Is that the somebody else you were talking about?! Kohza?!!" I cried.

"Yeah. I'm accepting his proposal. Can you hand me the ring and put the box and note back in my bag?" she asked.

I handed her the ring. She slipped it on. Then I out the note in the box and put them both in her bag.

"Hopefully I'll get one of those someday..." I said, mostly to myself.

Vivi smiled. "Luffy?" she asked.

I blushed, realizing what I had said. "Yeah." I replied.

"Oh! Nami was saying I had a visitor?" Vivi asked.

"Oh yeah. Our latest crew member. Kohza." I said.

"Kohza! He's here?! Now?!! And he joined the crew?" she cried.

"Only to be with you." I said.

"Help me up to the deck!" she said excitedly.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes!!!" she replied indignantly.

I helped her get up. Then we slowly made our way up to the deck.

"Vivi?!! You shouldn't be out of bed!" Nami said.

"I came to see Kohza." she said.

"Vivi!" Koha said, rushing to her. He supported her so she wouldn't fall. I stepped away and let them have ther moment. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"It doesn't matter what happened. I'm going to be fine. I'm so happy to see you!!! I missed you Kohza!" she cried.

He noticed the ring in her finger. "You accepted?" he asked.

"Of course. I want to be with you Kohza. I love you and I always have! I just had so many resposibilities..." she whisphered in his ear. That's when she started to cough. She slipped down onto the deck and clutched her stomach.

"Here. I'll help you get to bed." he said in concern.

"Take me to the sick bay. I think I was better off there." she said.

"I'll stay with you." Kohza said. He picked her up and they dissapeared below deck.

Soon, everyone was busy doing whatever they did best. Me, Luffy, and Nami were the only ones left on deck.

"Nami, I think it's time to leave this island." Luffy said.

"The log has reset. Maybe it is time to go." Nami said.

"What about Vivi and Kohza's boats?" I asked.

"They're empty. We can just leave them." Nami replied.

"Well then, let's go!" Luffy exclaimed. "Which way Nami?"

"I'll steer the ship. Just keep watch." Nami said.

"Okay!" Luffy agreed. He ran over and sat on Sunny's head.

"Can you lower the sails?" Nami asked me.

"Sure. Be right back. Geppou!" I said and bounced into the air. A minute later, I had lowered the sails and was back on deck.

"Wow. I'll never get used to that." Nami murmered. "You can relax." She walked off to go and steer the ship.

I walked over to Sunny's head. I climbed up and sat beside Luffy. He put his arm around me. I loved the familiar warmth. The sun was setting and it was cooling off once again. I layed my head on his shoulder. Then, he did something that I never expected. He set his strawhat on my head. I looked up at him in surprise, but he just smiled and then looked back up. And that's when I knew, this is where I belonged. Beside the person I loved that loved me back. I gently touched the strawhat. Then I fell asleep on his shoulder as we sailed toward our next adventure under a starry, cloudless night.

_Now that this story is finished, I don't know if I'll write another of these stories. Well, please review. Oh, and Chapter 10 is now fixed._


End file.
